Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/012/Tutorial
Hauptseite Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum Tutorial meines genialen Walkthroughs für Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy! Wer nach Infos über bestimmte Ereignisse im Story Mode sucht, ist hier völlig falsch, denn auf dieser Seite erkläre ich nur die Grundlagen des Spiels. Naja, nicht dass das Anleitungsheftchen und auch das Spiel selbst nichts erklären würden, aber es gibt da so ein paar Dinge, die etwas genauer erläutert werden sollten, und darüber hinaus gibt es da auch so ein paar Leute, die lieber die Internet-Suchmaschine ihres Vertrauens befragen, bevor sie so etwas Widerliches wie Papier anfassen und darin lesen müssen. Igitt, Papier!! Jedenfalls biete ich euch hier beste Unterstützung für euren Einstieg in dieses großartige Spiel! Bevor es losgeht …gilt es, unter „New Game“ einen neuen Spielstand zu kreieren. Oder doch nicht? Nachdem ihr diesen Punkt im Hauptmenü ausgewählt habt, werdet ihr nämlich gefragt, ob ihr Daten aus einem Spielstand von Dissidia Final Fantasy transferieren wollt. Solltet ihr euch dafür entscheiden, bieten sich euch zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder übernehmt ihr alle Charaktere mit all ihren Level Ups und all ihren bereits erlernten Fähigkeiten (aber ohne Ausrüstung!) aus eurem alten Spielstand, oder aber ihr startet mit allen Pappnasen auf Level 1. In beiden Fällen nehmt ihr folgende Sachen auf jeden Fall mit: *Alle Accessoire-Slots, die ihr bereits freigeschaltet habt *Alle Spielerbilder, die ihr besitzt *Einen Großteil dessen, was ihr im SP-Katalog gekauft habt (u.a. Charaktere, Outfits, Spielerbilder, Kalenderboni, Arenen, Soundtracks) Außerdem erhaltet ihr als Boni eure ersten Accessoires, als da wären Dusty Elixirs, Elixirs und ein Hi-Elixir. ---- Nachdem ihr euch für eine Option entschieden habt, werdet ihr aufgefordert, diverse Angaben zu machen, die eure Einstellungen bestimmen. Später könnt ihr diese ganzen Sachen auch noch unter „Data Config“ und „Options“ ändern, nichts von dem, was ihr hier macht, ist endgültig. Also, zunächst sollt ihr einen Spielernamen eingeben. Zwar warnt das Spiel euch auch, aber ich erwähne es hier trotzdem mal: Wenn ihr mit dem Spielstand die Online-Lobby aufsucht, können Spieler auf der ganzen Welt sehen, was ihr da eingetippt habt. Schreibt also nichts da rein, was ihr vielleicht mal bereuen könntet. ---- Als Nächstes wählt ihr einen Play Plan aus, indem ihr beantwortet, welcher Spielertyp ihr seid. Je nach Play Plan erhaltet ihr nach einer gewissen Anzahl von Kämpfen bestimmte Boni: *'Casual:' Nach jedem 15. Kampf erhaltet ihr eine Chocobo Down, außerdem erhaltet ihr hin und wieder EXP-Boni. *'Average:' Nach jedem 30. Kampf bekommt ihr einen Chocobo Wing; EXP-Boni sind ebenfalls drin. *'Hardcore:' Ihr müsst ganze 60 Kämpfe für eine Chocobo Feather absolvieren, und auch hier gibt es EXP-Boni. Legt ihr einem Charakter diese Accessoires an, erhält er nochmals einen Bonus auf die Erfahrungspunkte, die er im Kampf erhält, allerdings zerbrechen die Items nach einem Kampf, egal wie er ausgeht. Habt ihr einen Dissidia-Spielstand geladen, stehen euch auch noch diese Play Plans zur Auswahl, wenn ihr sie im SP-Katalog gekauft habt: *'Grind-lover:' Ihr erhaltet keine Items, aber sehr oft EXP-Boni. *'Treasure Hunter:' Ihr erhaltet keine EXP-Boni, aber sehr oft Accessoires aus den drei zuerst genannten Play Plans. Im Customization-Menü werden der Play Plan und sein Fortschritt durch einen kleinen Chocobo dargestellt, der auf einer Wiese herumläuft und nach jedem Kampf einen Schritt geht. Wenn er auf seiner Reise eine Schatzkiste findet, bekommt ihr ein Item, und wenn er ein Gizarkraut futtert, regnet es EXP im nächsten Kampf. Je weiter er reist, desto besser ist das für euch, aber bei einem Datumswechsel legt der Vogel sich schlafen, was den Play Plan zurücksetzt. ---- Habt ihr einen Spielstil gewählt, werdet ihr nach dem Wochentag gefragt, an dem ihr am meisten zockt. Dieser Tag wird euer Bonus Day sein, an dem ihr immer alle Kalenderboni erhaltet (also mehr EXP, mehr Gil, mehr AP zum Lernen eurer Abilitys und mehr PP zum Ausgeben im PP-Katalog). Ändert ihr diesen Tag im Nachhinein, wird euer nächster Bonus Day um eine Woche nach hinten gelegt – so will das Spiel verhindern, dass ihr jeden Tag alle Boni bekommt und eure Charaktere damit schneller und besser trainieren könnt als vorgesehen. Dummerweise erkennt Dissidia 012 allerdings nicht, wenn eine Änderung an den Datums- und Uhrzeit-Einstellungen eurer PSP vorgenommen wird, weshalb ihr jeden Tag das Datum auf das eines Bonus Days legen könnt, wenn ihr das wollt. Abgesehen davon gibt es aber auch an anderen Wochentagen Kalenderboni, welche zufällig auftreten. Außerdem könnt ihr durch Investitionen im „Calendar“-Bereich des PP-Kataloges die Wahrscheinlichkeit und die Effektivität dieser Boni erhöhen. ---- Danach wählt ihr einen Battle Mode: *'Action-style' ist die Einstellung für Kämpfe im Beat 'em Up-Stil – darauf basiert mein gesamtes Tutorial. *Im RPG Mode gebt ihr eure Befehle so ein, als würdet ihr gerade ein „klassisches“ FF spielen. ---- Als Nächstes ist der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Story Mode dran – ihr habt die Wahl zwischen Moderate (leicht), Standard (mittel) und Strong (schwer). Diese Einstellung beeinflusst lediglich das Verhalten des Computer-Gegners, erhältliche Items und dergleichen ändern sich nicht. ---- Nachdem ihr gefragt wurdet, ob ihr mit euren bisherigen Angaben einverstanden sind, kommen noch so ein paar Kleinigkeiten dran. Ihr dürft die Sprache der Untertitel im Spiel auswählen – standardmäßig ist English eingestellt, aber ich denke, dass ihr mit German eher glücklich werdet – und ihr dürft Daten aus Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy laden. Tut ihr das, dürft ihr fortan die liebreizende Aerith Gainsborough als Assist-exklusiven Charakter begrüßen, und wenn ihr das Spiel beendet habt, bringt sie sogar noch eine Midgar Flower mit, die ihr für ein besonderes Set von Lightning-exklusiven Waffen braucht. Nach all dem ganzen Schnickschnack könnt ihr dann endlich euren neuen Spielstand anlegen. Wurde aber auch Zeit! Nun bekommt ihr ein total abgefahrenes Intro zu sehen, das zwar leider bei Weitem nicht so abgefahren ist wie das aus Dissidia, aber immerhin noch meine persönlichen Highlights aus ebendiesem zeigt… Ich meine, Tidus vollführt den weltberühmten Jekkt-Spezial 1, und weil er dafür keinen Blitzball zur Hand hat, nimmt er einfach Zidane! Ja, geht's denn noch geiler!? Kampftutorial Nun werdet ihr herzlich von einem Moogle begrüßt, der euch durch das spieleigene Kampftutorial führt. Wie dieses aussieht, hängt davon ab, wie ihr die erste Frage des Viechs beantwortet: Wenn ihr ihm sagt, dass ihr erstmals mit Dissidia zu tun habt, werden euch die Grundlagen, also die Ausführung von Angriffen und dergleichen, erklärt. Sagt ihr ihm aber, dass ihr bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt habt, bekommt ihr stattdessen eine Lektion in Sachen Assist-System, da es dieses im ersten Dissidia noch nicht gab… Außerdem wartet dann eine kleine, aber fiese Überraschung auf euch: Behauptet ihr im Laufe des Tutorials nämlich, das Spiel schonmal gemeistert zu haben, wird mal eben der Superboss auf euch gehetzt, den wir gaaanz am Ende dieses Walkthroughs gemeinsam vernichten werden, nämlich Feral Chaos, Level 130, mit über 125.000 HP… Oops! Unabhängig von euren Antworten bestreitet ihr im Tutorial ein paar Kämpfe mit Lightning. Sie befindet sich auf Level 1, trägt keinerlei Ausrüstung oder Accessoires, und EXP bekommt sie auch keine. Macht nichts, das hier ist ja eh nur eine Lehrstunde – ihr könnt die Kämpfe auch bedenkenlos verlieren, da dann nichts passieren wird (alles andere wäre im Angesicht von Feral Chaos auch echt gemein). Falls euch das Tutorial irgendwie zu schnell geht oder es euch nicht die Bohne interessiert, könnt ihr im Folgenden alles Wichtige nachlesen. Tastenbelegung thumb|242px|right|[[Terra Branford (Dissidia)|Terra setzt Blizzara, einen ihrer Bravery-Angriffe, ein. Screenshot aus Dissidia Final Fantasy]] führt einen Bravery-Angriff aus, mit dem ihr eurem Gegner Bravery (BRV) abzieht und so euren eigenen BRV-Wert erhöht. Die Stärke eines BRV-Angriffes hängt vom Attack-Wert (ATT) des Anwenders und vom Defense-Wert (DEF) des Zieles ab. Sinkt der BRV-Wert eines Kontrahenten unter 0, erleidet er einen Bravery Break und sein Gegner erhält Stage Bravery. Eine Figur im Break-Zustand kann zwar weiterhin BRV-Angriffe ausführen, jedoch senken diese nicht den gegnerischen BRV-Wert. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, den Break-Zustand zu beenden: #Warten, bis sich der eigene BRV wieder regeneriert und seinen Ausgangswert erreicht. #BRV-Angriffe ausführen, um die natürliche Regeneration zu beschleunigen. #Einen HP-Angriff ausführen, der den eigenen BRV-Wert erst auf 0 und dann auf seinen Ausgangswert zurücksetzt. Wenn ihr mehrere Angriffe angelegt habt, bestimmt ihr mit dem Analog-Pad, welche Attacke eure Figur konkret einsetzt. Ferner haben viele Angriffe verschiedene Effekte, deren Auftreten davon abhängt, wie ihr die Taste drückt (gedrückt halten, mehrfaches Drücken, gedrückt halten und dann loslassen…) – über Einzelheiten darüber könnt ihr euch im Menüpunkt „Abilities“ im Customization-Menü informieren, wenn ihr mit dem Cursor den gewünschten Angriff anwählt und dann drückt. ---- [[Datei:Flut Dissidia.jpg|thumb|242px|left|Wieder Terra, aber diesmal mit Flood aus ihrem Repertoire an HP-Angriffen.]] führt einen HP-Angriff aus, mit dem ihr eurem Gegner HP abzieht – sinkt der HP-Wert eines Kontrahenten auf 0, ist der Kampf beendet, also ist diese Art von Angriff deutlich wichtiger als der BRV-Angriff. Die Höhe des erteilten HP-Schadens entspricht dem aktuellen BRV-Wert des Anwenders, der nach einem erfolgreichen HP-Angriff übrigens auf 0 sinkt, bevor er seinen Ausgangswert wieder erreicht – während dieser Phase seid ihr sehr anfällig für einen Bravery Break, dafür aber sind sämtliche Treffer mit BRV-Angriffen kritisch! Entzieht ein Kontrahent seinem Gegner HP, erhält er sofort Erfahrungspunkte (EXP), die er auch dann behält, wenn er den Kampf verliert. Ihr könnt also selbst im Kampf gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner EXP sammeln und im Level aufsteigen, sofern ihr es schafft, Treffer mit HP-Angriffen zu landen. Doch nicht nur ihr, auch euer Gegner erhält nach erfolgreichen HP-Angriffen EXP und kann somit auch im Level wachsen. Wie bei den BRV-Angriffen kann man einem Charakter mehrere HP-Angriffe anlegen und im Kampf mit dem Analog-Pad bestimmen, welche Attacke ausgeführt wird. Und auch hier könnt ihr im Customization-Menü Details über die korrekte Ausführung bestimmter thumb|222px|[[Cloud Strife (Dissidia)|Cloud braucht doch kein Snowboard, um lässig durch die Gegend zu sausen!]]Angriffe einsehen. ---- wird hauptsächlich für sogenannte Quickmoves benötigt, die ihr ausführen könnt, wenn euch ein gelber Pfeil angezeigt wird (die Dinger könnt ihr beizeiten mal im „Options“-Menü unter Quickmove Indicator ausschalten, da sie irgendwann ohne Ende nerven werden). Je nach der Arena, in der ihr euch aufhaltet, und eurer genauen Position in ebendieser könnt ihr mit einem Quickmove Wände oder Säulen hochrennen oder auf vorgegebenen Bahnen herum schlittern. ---- führt einen einfachen Sprung aus, mit dem ihr über kleinere Hindernisse hopsen oder euch schnell in die Luft befördern könnt, um einen Luftangriff auszuführen. Einige Charaktere sind im Luftkampf schlicht besser als am Boden – wenn ihr diese steuert, werdet ihr die Taste dringend benötigen. Die Sprungkraft hängt in erster Linie vom Charakter ab, denn immerhin ist es nur logisch, dass ein Drachenritter besser springen kann als ein alter Knacker in voller Rüstung. thumb|left|202px|[[Lightning (Dissidia)|Lightning verfolgt den Warrior of Light.]] Wenn ihr nach einer gegnerischen Attacke durch die Luft geschleudert werdet, benutzt diese Taste zum Abrollen, damit ihr schnellstmöglich die Kontrolle über euren Charakter zurückerlangt. Ferner kann mit eine Chase Sequence ausgelöst werden, wenn ein BRV-Angriff den Chase-Effekt besitzt. Drückt die Taste, wenn sie euch auf dem Bildschirm angezeigt wird, und verfolgt so euren Gegner, den ihr zuvor durch die Luft geschleudert habt. Nun könnt ihr mit einen BRV-Angriff ausführen und dann die Verfolgung fortsetzen oder mit einen HP-Angriff ausführen und die Verfolgung beenden. Seid ihr selbst das Chase-Opfer, könnt ihr den gegnerischen Angriffen mit ausweichen. Nach einem erfolgreichen Ausweichmanöver dürft ihr schließlich selbst angreifen. Wenn ihr in einer Banish Trap gefangen seid, die es in einigen Arenen gibt, müsst ihr die Taste mehrmals drücken, um euch daraus mit Sprüngen zu befreien, bevor ihr darin verschwindet. Gelingt euch das nicht, werdet ihr auf die nächstbeste Standfläche teleportiert und verliert 20% eures BRV, der dem Stage Bravery gutgeschrieben wird. ---- benötigt ihr, um gegnerische Angriffe abzuwehren. Jede Attacke hat einen von fünf Rängen inne, welche bestimmen, was im Falle einer versuchten Abwehr passiert: #Ein „Low“ Angriff wird abgewehrt, und auf dem Bildschirm erscheint in grüner Schrift das Wort „Block“. Wehrt ihr Projektile (wie etwa von Zaubern) ab, werden diese reflektiert, blockt ihr aber einen direkten Angriff (wie z.B. einen Schwerthieb), bringt ihr den Gegner ins Taumeln und könnt kontern. #Wollt ihr einen „Mid“ Angriff blocken, erhaltet ihr zwar keinen Schaden, geratet aber ins Taumeln, sodass ihr weiteren Angriffen kurzzeitig schutzlos ausgeliefert seid. #Ein Angriff des Ranges „High“ ignoriert die gewöhnliche Abwehrhaltung einfach und deckt euch mit Schaden ein. Er kann lediglich durch die BRV-Fähigkeiten Jecht Block von Jecht und Omni Block von Exdeath abgewehrt werden. Die meisten HP-Angriffe gehören diesem Rang an. #Attacken mit dem Rang „Unblockable“ durchbrechen alles, sodass selbst Jecht und Exdeath diese seltenen Fähigkeiten nicht abwehren können. #„Special“-Attacken ignorieren jede Art von Abwehrhaltung, können aber durch Dash-Fähigkeiten abgewehrt werden. Dieser Rang ist so irre selten, dass nur drei Angriffe im ganzen Spiel ihn überhaupt inne haben. Bedauerlicherweise kennzeichnet das Spiel nur „Unblockable“- und „High“-Attacken im Customization-Menü, zwischen „Low“, „Mid“ und „Special“ wird dort aber nicht unterschieden. Wenn ihr erfahren wollt, welcher Angriff welchem Typ angehört, könnt ihr dies in den Kapiteln der jeweiligen Charaktere nachlesen. Außerdem ist Bestandteil diverser Tastenkombinationen: * + führt ein Ausweichmanöver aus. Diese lassen sich intuitiver einsetzen als die Abwehr, außerdem könnt ihr auf diese Weise Attacken entgehen, die sich nicht blocken lassen. * + lässt euch einen Free Air Dash ausführen, wenn ihr die gleichnamige Fähigkeit angelegt habt (was bei allen Charakteren standardmäßig der Fall ist). Haltet ihr beide Tasten gedrückt, könnt ihr damit in Windeseile zu dem von euch anvisierten Ziel flitzen, außerdem eignet er sich zur Abwehr magischer Angriffe des Low-Ranges. *Mit + aktiviert ihr einen Summonstone, den ihr vor dem Kampf angelegt habt, und ruft die in dem Stein enthaltene Esper, die an eurem oder dem gegnerischen BRV-Wert rumpfuscht. Beachtet dabei jedoch immer, dass ein Summonstone nur ein- bis dreimal verwendet werden kann, bevor er sich aufladen muss. Das Aufladen des Steins erfolgt automatisch während weiterer Kämpfe, ohne dass ihr ihn bei euch tragen müsst, also legt während der Ladezeit einen anderen an. Im Customization-Menü könnt ihr das abwechselnde Anlegen von Summonstones unter „Summons“ auch automatisieren. right|200px|An dieser Stelle hätte ich euch auch Ultimecia im Löwenpelz zeigen können, wie sie Squall vermöbelt, aber mir war dieses Tutorial irgendwie noch nicht kujalicious genug. Also bittesehr – Chaos’ Drama Queen im EX Mode! * + funktioniert nur, wenn eure EX-Leiste voll ist (wenn sie es ist, ist sie orange). Drückt ihr die Tasten, während ihr angegriffen werdet, aktiviert ihr eine EX Revenge, welche die Leiste komplett leert. Der Gegner bewegt sich für ein paar Sekunden in Zeitlupe, was euch die Gelegenheit gibt, ihn ordentlich mit Schaden einzudecken. In anderen Situationen hingegen wechselt euer Charakter in den EX Mode, bei dem die Leiste sich kontinuierlich leert. Er erhält dann neue Fähigkeiten, die je nach Charakter variieren und im Customization-Menü unter „EX Mode“ einsehbar sind, und kann nach einem Treffer mit einem HP-Angriff einen EX Burst ausführen. Das ist ein äußerst mächtiger HP-Angriff, für den ihr ein kleines Geschicklichkeitsspiel meistern müsst (meist geht es um das zeitige Drücken bestimmter Tasten), um das Maximum an Stärke herauszukitzeln – anschließend wird der EX Mode beendet. ---- Mit bestimmt ihr, wen oder was euer Charakter anvisiert. Standardmäßig befindet sich der Gegner im Fokus, aber mit jener Taste könnt ihr diesen auch auf einen vorhandenen EX Core (mit dem ihr eure EX-Leiste füllt) oder auf den gegnerischen Assist legen, oder aber ihr visiert gar nichts an. thumb|right|242px|Wenn die Assists beider Kontrahenten auf dem Feld sind, wird es erst so richtig lustig! Auch für diese Taste gibt es Kombinationen: * + ruft euren Assist und lässt ihn einen BRV-Angriff ausführen, falls mindestens ein Segment eurer Assist-Leiste gefüllt ist. Drückt ihr jedoch die Tasten, während ihr einen gegnerischen Angriff erleidet, hat dies einen Assist Change zur Folge: Ihr entkommt dem Angriff, könnt aber für eine Weile nicht mehr auf euren Assist zurückgreifen, da die Leiste kurzzeitig gesperrt wird. * + lässt euren Assist ebenfalls antreten, allerdings nur, wenn beide Segmente eurer Assist-Leiste voll sind – dann führt euer Partner einen HP-Angriff aus. Ein Assist Change ist damit auch möglich, jedoch muss er nicht zwangsläufig eine Sperre der Assist-Leiste zur Folge haben. * + ist eigentlich eine charakterspezifische Tastenkombination, aber da ihr während des spieleigenen Kampftutorials darüber stolpert, erwähne ich sie auch hier. Lightning kann damit einen Paradigmenwechsel ausführen und so zwischen ihren drei verschiedenen Rollen wechseln, die alle verschiedene BRV-Angriffe mit sich bringen. Details zu den Rollen findet ihr in Lightnings Kapitel, so wie ihr auch die Infos zu anderen charakterspezifischen Tastenfunktionen in den entsprechenden Kapiteln nachlesen könnt. Dinge, die das Spiel dürftig bis gar nicht erklärt Stage Bravery Neben den Bravery-Werten der beiden Kontrahenten gibt es noch einen dritten Wert, der in der Mitte unten angezeigt wird – das ist der Stage Bravery, also der BRV der Arena, in der gekämpft wird. Wie hoch der Basiswert ist, hängt in erster Linie vom Level beider Charaktere ab, und wenn ihr den tatsächlichen Wert verändern wollt, bieten sich euch diese Möglichkeiten: *Hat die Arena eine Banish Trap, befördert den Gegner dort hinein, damit er 20% seines BRV an den Stage Bravery verliert. *Hat der Name der Arena den Zusatz (Ω), könnt ihr im Kampf bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllen, um den Stage Bravery zu erhöhen. Details erfahrt ihr im Arena-Guide. *Drei Esper beeinflussen den Wert: ** Giant of Babil entzieht beiden Kontrahenten 30% ihres aktuellen BRV und fügt diesen dem Stage Bravery zu. ** Brynhildr verdoppelt den aktuellen BRV-Wert der Arena und des Beschwörers. ** Hecatoncheir setzt den Stage Bravery auf null. Um den BRV der Arena schließlich zu erhalten, müsst ihr dem Gegner einen Break zufügen. Es gibt drei Arten von Breaks: #Fällt der BRV-Wert eines Charakters unter null, erleidet er einen Bravery Break. #Wird ein Charakter, der sich im EX Mode befindet, von einer Assist-Attacke getroffen, führt dies zu einem EX Break. Der EX Mode wird dadurch auch sofort beendet. #Wird ein Assist von einem Gegner im EX Mode getroffen, führt dies zu einem Assist Break, der zusätzlich die Assist-Leiste des betroffenen Charakters sperrt. Die Bravery-Anzeige Der Bravery-Wert eines Charakters wird durch eine große Zahl über dem HP-Balken der entsprechenden Person dargestellt. In der Regel ist diese weiß, aber in gewissen Situationen sieht sie auch etwas anders aus. left|242px Im Kampf Bartz vs. Exdeath fällt euch auf, dass Bartz‘ BRV-Wert nicht wirklich weiß ist, sondern eher durchsichtig. Das kommt daher, dass er mit läppischen 7 ziemlich niedrig liegt und nur einen kleinen Bruchteil des Basiswertes beträgt – theoretisch müsste der Dorftrottel also jeden Moment mit einem Bravery Break rechnen. In der Praxis hat er aber noch nichts zu befürchten, da Exdeath gerade unter einem Break leidet und er Bartz deshalb nichts tun kann… Um Himmels Willen, schon wieder dieses Nichts! Jedenfalls bleiben noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor sich Exdeaths BRV wieder regeneriert hat und der Baum damit zu einer Gefahr wird. right|242px Das Duell zwischen Squall und Ultimecia zeigt euch ein Beispiel für einen BRV-Wert unter Einfluss einer Esper. Beschwört jemand eine Esper, deren Wirkung länger anhält, erscheinen irgendwelche Symbole, welche die Wirkung darstellen (wie die Dinger aussehen, hängt von der Beschwörung ab), außerdem passiert oft irgendwas mit der Darstellung des Wertes selbst. In diesem Beispiel etwa hat Squall Alexander beschworen und damit seinen BRV-Wert eingefroren, weshalb dieser in Blau-Violett angezeigt wird. Prägt euch am besten ein, wie verschiedene Beschwörungen die Darstellung der BRV-Werte verändern und welche Symbole dabei erscheinen, sodass ihr euch besser merken könnt, was für Effekte eigentlich gerade aktiv sind. Ach, und mal ganz abgesehen davon zeigt dieser Screenshot auch sehr schön die Wirkung von Banish Traps. Knapp eine Sekunde nach der hier gezeigten Situation wäre Ultimecia auch teleportiert worden, hätte Squalls Aerial Circle sie nicht vorher umgebracht… left|242px Im Kampf zwischen Zidane und Kuja schließlich seht ihr, dass Kujas BRV-Wert in fetten, weiß-violetten Zahlen dargestellt ist, weil er momentan eine Siegchance (Victory Chance) hat. Sein BRV-Wert ist aktuell höher als Zidanes HP-Wert, was Kuja nicht nur die Möglichkeit gibt, den Kampf mit nur einem HP-Treffer für sich zu entscheiden, sondern auch dieses schicke weißliche Schimmern seines Körpers. Zidane dagegen kriecht gerade regelrecht auf dem Zahnfleisch, weshalb nicht nur die Umrandung seines HP-Balkens, sondern auch er selbst eine rötliche Farbe erhalten haben – beides sind Indikatoren für das, was man in anderen Spielen den „kritischen Zustand“ nennt und in Dissidia 012 als „Near Death“ bezeichnet. Doch verzagt nicht, wenn ihr mal in so eine Situation geratet wie die auf dem Screenshot – immerhin hat Zidane den Kampf, aus dem diese Aufnahme stammt, am Ende haushoch gewonnen. Nach dem Tutorial …gelangt ihr zum Startmenü, in dem ihr herzlichst von… einem sprechenden Kristall begrüßt werdet. Der Kristall stammt aus Final Fantasy V, und da haben die Dinger noch nie mit mir geredet. Warum jetzt ausgerechnet hier!? Aber keine Sorge, liebe Leser, das wird nicht die einzige Sache in diesem Spiel bleiben, die irgendwie keinen Sinn ergibt. Jedenfalls bieten sich euch jetzt ganz viele Möglichkeiten: Ihr könnt mit das Customization-Menü aufrufen, wo euch die Moai-Statue, ebenfalls aus FFV, empfängt. Bisher wusste ich nicht einmal, dass dieses Ding überhaupt existiert, aber inzwischen habe ich die Statue auf dem Meeresgrund, etwas südöstlich von Crescent, gefunden. Wie dem auch sei, hier könntet ihr euren Charakteren Ausrüstungen, Accessoires und Summonstones anlegen, wenn ihr denn schon welche hättet – dafür aber könnt ihr schonmal einen Blick auf ihre Abilitys und ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten im EX Mode werfen, und alles andere ergibt sich im Laufe der ersten Kapitel. Ihr könnt aber auch im Battle Mode erste Kämpfe austragen, wobei ihr euren Gegner, seine Stärke und die Arena selbst wählen dürft – das ist also ein Universal-Trainingsplatz für alle Charaktere, wenn ihr im Story Mode mal Schwierigkeiten habt, einen Boss zu besiegen. Achja, den könnt ihr jetzt natürlich auch auswählen und euch direkt in den Götterkrieg stürzen, aber dazu kommen wir im nächsten Kapitel. Nun pfuschen wir erstmal in den „Options“ weiter an den Einstellungen herum. *Die Battle Information ist zu Beginn des Spiels standardmäßig auf Beginner eingestellt und erklärt euch die absoluten Basics der Spielmechanik, wie etwa “A attack can win it!”, wenn ihr eine Siegchance habt. Das ist für Anfänger ganz nett, aber sobald ihr die Grundlagen verinnerlicht habt, solltet ihr diese Einstellung unbedingt auf Normal setzen, damit euch wirklich sinnvolle Infos wie etwa die Wirkung beschworener Esper angezeigt werden. *Wem Ausrufe wie Kujas lieblicher Ausweich-Kommentar “Well now!” so auf die Nerven gehen, dass man ausrasten möchte, dem ist geholfen, wenn er Voice auf Off stellt. Dann aber verpasst ihr auch lustige Ausrufe wie Exdeaths “Death approaches!”, der aus irgendeinem Grund wie “Get the fruit!” klingt. *Die Play Plan Notification betrifft den kleinen Chocobo, der über die Wiese dackelt und dabei Schätze und Gizarkräuter findet. Tut er eines davon nämlich, oder hat er einfach nur gute Laune, kweht er nach einem bestrittenen Kampf herum, und ich schwöre euch, ihr werdet es hassen. Stellt diesen Punkt also besser sofort auf Off. *Nach einem bestrittenen Kampf habt ihr die Möglichkeit, durch Betätigen der -Taste eine Aufzeichnung der Begegnung abzuspeichern – allerdings nur, wenn ihr den Punkt Save Battle Replays auf On stellt. Später könnt ihr eure Aufzeichnungen dann unter „Collection → Creation“ nicht nur ansehen, sondern sogar an den Kameraeinstellungen rumpfuschen, die Datei ins avi-Format umwandeln und dann auf Videoplattformen mit der ganzen Welt teilen. *Stellt ihr Data Install auf On, verkürzen sich eure Ladezeiten enorm, wenn ihr eine Dateninstallation vorgenommen habt. Falls noch nicht geschehen, könnt ihr im Hauptmenü unter „Extras“ einige Daten auf euer Speichermedium laden, was allerdings ungefähr eine Stunde dauern wird. Schließt eure PSP daher in der Zwischenzeit ans Ladegerät an, damit die ganze Geschichte am Ende nicht an einem leeren Akku scheitert. So, das war jetzt ganz viel Vorgelaber, aber dafür haben wir jetzt auch die meisten Erklärungen schon hinter uns gebracht, während das Spiel euch über so manche Geschichte viel zu lange im Dunkeln lässt und die Infos stattdessen gemütlich über den halben Story Mode verteilt. Apropos, damit geht es im nächsten Kapitel dann auch endlich mal los! Jer! Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)